Message Received
by UnderratedLoser
Summary: An alternate ending to the Loud House episode Get The Message where Lori ends up listening to his message. Contains swearing. Discontinued due to 'criticism' (If you can even call it that...). You all win, I took down chapter 2 and discontinued it. I hope you're all happy because I know I'm not.
1. Chapter 1

Message Received – Loud house fanfic.

Lincoln was dancing around the hallway, a set of virtual-reality goggles covering his eyes. As he neared the end of the hallway, he mistakenly opened his sister's door thinking it was the door to the bathroom and waltzed inside.

''Lincoln!'', Lori yelled as she ripped her phone from her ear, causing Lincoln to scream out in terror, ''There's only one rule in this house: Stay out of my bedroom! If I catch you in here again, I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!'', She screamed, her boyfriend thinking she was speaking to him, ''No not you Bobby~, one sec okay'', She giggled, kicking her little brother out of her room and slamming the door closed.

Lincoln took a second to glare at the closed door before pulling his glasses back over his eyes, yet again dancing as he waltzed into the bathroom. He then closed the door and got down to business, taking off his glasses to take a short break.

''Zombies don't need to this'', He glanced up at the glasses as he took them off, placing them on the sink besides him, going back to his humming.

A string of knocking brought him back to reality, ceasing his humming as he answered, ''Occupied!'', He called out politely, expecting the person on the other side of the door to be patient and wait. However, as the knocking got louder he realized they weren't going away, pulling up his pants as he opened it, mumbling.

''Bobby, you'll never guess what Whitney said to me today'', Lori casually told her boyfriend.

''That you don't respect a man's privacy!'', Lincoln shouted at her as she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door on him.

Lincoln stomped back to his room, infuriated with his sister. Suddenly, he realized he had made a mistake, ''Oh no! My gaming glasses!'', He cried out, running through the halls to go get them back before his twin sisters stopped him dead in his tracks.

''No running in the hallway!'', Lana shouted.

''Huh? What are you talking about?'', Lincoln asked, confused.

''Lana, is this trouble maker giving you lip?'', Lola snarked.

''Were the new hall monitors in school, so were practicing at home'', Lana told him as Lola finished writing his ticket, holding it out for Lana to place her chewing gum on it before stamping it onto Lincoln's head.

''If we catch you speeding again you're going down town. We already locked up Luan for telling bad jokes'', Lola opened the door to reveal Luan sat in a cardboard jail.

''Hey, did you hear about the thief that stole a calendar? He got twelve months!'', She laughed at her joke, ''Get it?''

''That's five more minutes, Dirtbag!'', She yelled at her sister.

''Okay, Okay, I'll walk within the speed limit'', He assured them as he walked past, ''I swear''

''No swearing!'', Lana yelled at him.

Once they were out of sight, he dashed into the bathroom. He let out a gasp as his eyes laid upon his glasses, broken and glitching on the floor.

''Someone stepped on my glasses!'', He exclaimed in a shocked voice, ''No!'', He yelled as though he were being murdered, ''Lori, you Dirtbag!'', He yelled as he saw Lori driving away.

''One minute, I'm electric sliding with the undead, and the next I'm- ugh! It's all Lori's fault!'', He yelled.

''I can't believe it!'', Clyde squeaked.

''I know! She didn't even say sorry!'', He complained.

''No, I can't believe these were touched by Lori's beautiful tootsies'', He gushed.

''Snap out of it Clyde! Lori's a monster! All she cares about is talking on her stupid phone. Well I'm going to give her a call she'll never forget'', He snarled, his face holding anger.

''What are you going to say to Lori?'', He asked, concern edging his words as Lincoln took out a piece of paper, showing it to him, ''Why blank is the worst sister ever?'', He asked, confusion clear in his voice.

''I knew this would come in handy someday'', He smiled wickedly, ignoring his friends obvious confusion, ''I just didn't know which sister would be getting it'', He barely explained, throwing the paper up against Clyde's head as he bit the cap off his pen, ''But you Lori Loud have made my decision very easy'', He went over to his phone, dialling in her number before putting the phone to his ear, ''Ah, must be charging her phone. No worries, I'll just leave it on her voice mail'',

''Hey, this is Lori, you know what to do'', The pre-recorded message chimed.

''Hey Lori, it's your dear brother Lincoln. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You are the biggest bitch I have ever met in my whole life, you're constantly treating me like shit and I am sick of it, you always boss everyone around and make everyone feel like they'd be better off dead! You're the worst person I have ever met in my whole life and I wish you were never my sister!'', He screamed, slamming his phone down like a teenager in a fight with her boyfriend, ''What do you think Clyde?'', He smiled proudly as Clyde's face held a look of shock and terror, falling to the ground.

''Hey bro, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry I stepped on your stupid toy, so I went out and bought you a stupid new one'', She threw it to him as she leant against the doorway, trying to play it cool and hide the fact that she genially felt bad about it.

''You did what now?'', He asked, mortified.

''Also, I'm very impressed you didn't freak out over this. Very mature'', She commented, wording it so he didn't know she was trying to tell him that she was glad he wasn't upset about it.

''He he, yup, that's me, Mr. Mature'', He chuckled as he held his teeth shut, ''Clyde, what have I done!? I called Lori a bitch when she's really the opposite, what am I gonna do!? You're right, Lori clearly hasn't seen listened to that voicemail yet, or I'd be a human pretzel! We gotta delete the message!'', He concluded, a proud grin pulling at his lips.

''Huh?'', His friend asked, disoriented.

''Good talk'', He dumbly noted.

He opened the door and they both peaked their head out, surveying the hallway. Once they noticed Lori walking out of her room, Lincoln decided to put his plan into motion.

''Perfect!'', He exclaimed, taking his luck for granted, ''Lori doesn't have her cell on her so it must be in there charging. Our plan is to infiltrate her room and delete the message before she gets back'', He explained.

''But Lori's room is off limits'', Clyde argued.

''I know, that's why I need you to be a lookout for her'', Lincoln explained with a knowing grin.

''That's easy. I'm always on the lookout for Lori!'', He exclaimed dreamily.

''Then let's do this'', He smiled at his friend as they bumped fists.

Clyde bounced through the hallway, checking each door and the bottom of the stairs.

''In position'', He told Lincoln.

''Roger that'',

''I know poop when I see it and that's definitely some poop'', Lana noted as she and her twin followed a poop trailed into the hallway.

''Scrat, the popo! I can't go through so I have to go over'', He pulled a dark navy beanie over his head.

He then pranced through the hallway, hiding from his sisters. He threw a nut into the bathroom to lure the hamster into it, causing his sisters to lose interest in him. They then went on to chase him, ignoring Lincoln. He then ran through the hallway, into the vents.

''I'm in'', He told Clyde.

''Great! Proceed 2 clicks north, take a left and it should be right over there'', He told him.

Lincoln followed his instructions, sliding through the vents to make his journey quicker.

''I got eyes on the package'', Lincoln told him, throwing a rope down so he could lower himself into the room. However, as he was going down Leni walked into the room, causing him to climb back up and close the vent.

''Huh?'', She questioned, looking up before she waved it off, ''Now where is my phone?'', She asked herself, walking around the room.

''Abort mission! I repeat, abort mission Clyde!'', Lincoln informed him, rushing out of the vents before slamming into him.

''Lincoln, what happened!?'', He asked.

''Leni! She was looking for her phone'', He sighed.

''Found it!'', Leni cried, the walls so thin Lincoln could hear her from half way across the hall, ''I wonder why it was plugged in?'', She questioned, Lincoln realizing she thought Lori's phone was hers.

''Uh oh'',

''Ooo, a message from Linky!~'', She giggled happily, opening the voicemail.

''Hey Lori, it's your dear brother Lincoln. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You are the biggest bitch I have ever met in my whole life, you're constantly treating me like shit and I am sick of it, you always boss everyone around and make everyone feel like they'd be better off dead! You're the worst person I have ever met in my whole life and I wish you were never my sister!'', The voice from the phone yelled.

''Oh my god...'', Leni murmured, tears falling down her face as she opened the door.

''Clyde, we gotta hide!'', He exclaimed, grabbing his friend before running into his room and slamming the door shut.

''Lori!'', She cried out, running down the stairs.

''Leni, I was literally just- Oh my god, are you okay?'', Lori asked, seeing the tears falling down her sister's cheeks.

''It's Linky!'', She cried out, ''I thought your phone was mine and opened this voicemail from him!'', She sobbed.

''What? A voicemail? That's why you're so upset?'', Lori asked, her eyebrows knitting together in concern, ''Let me hear it'', She took the phone from Leni and opened the voice mail. Once it ended her whole body shook with fury, ''Lincoln!'', She screeched louder than she had in her whole life, stomping up to his bedroom, ''Lincoln what the heck! You are so dead when mom and dad hear this you little twerp!'', She barely kept herself from swearing for the sake of her younger sisters.

''Well, I, uh, gotta go buddy. Good luck!'', Clyde chuckled nervously, bolting out of the house in time to hear Lincoln's parents scream.

''Lincoln!'', They both yelled, furiously.

''


	2. Yeah, I give up

_Message Received – Loud house fanfic._

 _Discontinued._

 _Yeah, I'm done with you guys. This community is absolutely horrible, it's filled with trolls who don't know how to properly write criticism, people who tell you you're just doing another 'Lincoln torture porn' (What even is that -.-) and honestly I'm not gonna continue writing fics for such a toxic community. I'm literally 15 years old, how do you think I felt waking up and being bombarded with people all telling me my fic is, frankly, shit. Everyone says chapter 1 has potential... Let's just leave it there, shall we?_

 _Also, a word of advice to you all, don't try and deny being trolls._

 _Helpful, polite critisism_

 _(From a POLITE person on Archive of our own (god bless that website))_ ** _-_** _I checked out your fic because of the taggs, I also am someone who reads authors notes and saw you struggling saying you wondered why you don't seem to get the resonance you were looking for. Well first of all I see potential in your fic and writing in as always there is a but, what kind of makes your story look "bad" is not even the sensitive topic, there is an audience for everything. It's your pacing that os horribly off and that some of the stuff literally is just so far fetched from reality it makes me roll my eyes. Like when you get beaten half dead you don't just get up and shower, you don't just kiss someone right after being raped by your own father no less. While you tried really hard to get Eren's feelings across, you totally ignored the basics. Like you don't run through school, if your ribs are broken, you can be glad if you know how to breath without thinking you actually might die, or how to slowly move your body, if you dare move at all. You give him a bruise on the cheek and a black eye, that's fine too but stay consistent. Don't make it look like his injuries just disappeared a few seconds later. Getting your nose broken, okay but what about the mess of blood splatter on your clothes? A simple tissue won't do to stop the bleeding. It's the small things. It should help, if you take some time to outline each chapter and do some research on the topic you are dealing with, you will improve your writing in the future._

 _My response (Proving I can actually take criticism cuz what you disgusting people are doing is blatantly trolling) -_ _Ouch... As much as that hurt I guess I deserved it. I can kinda explain why it's like that. Basically, I can never get my stories straight so I just write what I feel like writing, I decide what to do as I go and that's probably where my biggest struggle comes from. I'll admit, this wasn't supposed to happen. Levi was going to find Eren passed out on the living room floor and he was going to take him to hospital. I wrote that idea about 2 months ago and I hated it, I just couldn't get it how I wanted it to be, besides I want to develop the characters relationships and not just let Eren get hurt, let Levi know him so it hits him harder when it happens. Also, because I wrote this story so long ago and never have a clear idea in mind I literally forgot about what the story was about. Also, no offense but I wrote the authors note after I posted chapter 1 and there was nothing that wrong with it so that's why I said I kinda felt sad. Also, thanks for the criticism I think I actually needed to hear that. I decided to cut the ending of chapter 1 and make it so Eren's dad beating and raping him comes more near the end of the story because even though Eren's used to his dad beating him I must admit that was a little bit overboard, besides I have no knowledge of broken ribs so that's why it was so badly written._

 _Also, they even apologized to me after this. Go get a life all of you (except the people who didn't hate on me 3)_


End file.
